Helado de pistacho
by Aruquita
Summary: Con cada partido que pasa Oliver Wood pierde más y más el interés en el quidditch, hasta que un día tiene un accidente y cae de la escoba. Durante la caída solo tiene un extraño pensamiento: Katie Bell. Y las ganas de verla pronto se convierten en un problema. Regalo para Kristy SR


**_Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._ Deberéis añadir también el nombre del cumpleañero a quien entregáis el regalo.**

Regalo para **Kristy SR**

Mi muy querida Kristy. Perdona por este fic que aún sigue sin gustarme después de haberlo reescrito como cinco veces. Me engañé a mí misma, Oliver no es fácil y me odia(?)

Nah, soy una exagerada, ya lo sabes. Me da pena haber tenido que cortar cosas, porque me estaba metiendo en un fregao del que no sabía salir XDD; así que al menos espero que te lo pases bien mientras lees, que es lo importante.

Pues eso, ¡Felicidades, guapa!

 **.**

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

La oscuridad del pasillo encauzaba el sonido ensordecedor del estadio. Entre una marea de cuerpos nerviosos y respiraciones agitadas, Oliver Wood intentaba concentrarse.

Y evocar, sin querer, sus pensamientos a Hogwarts; al verde campo y los aplausos y exclamaciones, que en nada se podían comparar a ese caos.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —Gritó el capitán, y comenzaron a correr. Los focos y las luces le cegaron por unos instantes. No era como las soleadas mañanas de Hogwarts, encapotadas o no por la lluvia.

Se agachó mientras el equipo recibía al público con júbilo y bailecitos socarrones. El césped le acarició los dedos cuando quiso comprobar que el zapato estaba bien atado. Pero no era igual.

Ya nada era igual.

Se puso en pie y avanzó hacia el equipo. Escobas en mano, un puntapié y arriba. Ni siquiera la suave rugosidad de su escoba último modelo conseguía calmar sus pensamientos. Su agente le aseguró que era la mejor; lo mejor para el mejor, siempre decía. Oliver frunció el ceño. Se supone que era su momento, el mejor momento. Había pasado de suplente a guardián principal, y estaba dando una buena temporada.

 _¿Entonces?_

El equipo contrario hizo su aparición y el público gritó de emoción. Los nombres de ambos buscadores se enfrentaron a gritos entre el gentío.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando el trompetazo dio inicio al partido. Las escobas zumbaron a gran velocidad. Desde los aros lo único que se podía ver era un enjambre de colores. Oliver vigiló el central e intentó que todos sus sentidos se pusieran en el partido.

Prácticamente se obligó a ello.

Y los minutos transcurrieron con pasmosa lentitud. La defensa de su equipo era prácticamente infranqueable, y los pocos cazadores del equipo contrario que se acercaban no conseguían anotar muchos tantos.

El estadio comenzó a silbar cuando la dorada pelotita hizo su aparición. El buscador contrario la vio antes, y comenzó la persecución. Oliver procuraba no emplear tanta atención en la snitch, pero era difícil, pues el resto del partido carecía de emoción.

—¡Wood! —escuchó el grito del capitán. Cuando quiso encararle, la quaffle pasó prácticamente a unos centímetros de él. Sintió un zumbido en el oído derecho y enseguida vino el trompetazo característico de un tanto anotado. Los gruñidos iracundos del capitán deberían de haberlo puesto en su sitio.

Pero a Oliver no le importaron lo más mínimo.

Deambuló por los aros con el interés cada vez más bajo, y entonces la vio. Destellos dorados bailando por los focos, y sus pequeñas alitas de colibrí. Prácticamente se puso en su nariz, y entonces se alejó zumbando.

Quizás si hubiera estado más pendiente se habría echado para atrás nada más ver la snitch. Quizás, de tener sus reflejos al máximo, podría haber esquivado a los dos buscadores, que prácticamente se lanzaron contra él.

Quizás, de haberle importado realmente, se habría agarrado a la escoba en el impacto, o habría sacado la varita nada mas sentir el abismo de la gravedad tragándolo.

Pero no hizo nada de eso. Y el estadio se convirtió en un remolino de formas, colores y sonidos distorsionados mientras caía.

—¡Oliver! —creyó escuchar. Sin esperarlo, la figura de Katie Bell se materializó a su lado, cayendo con él. Mirada aterrorizada y labios temblorosos. Le abrazó y Oliver se sintió muy bien.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el duro suelo le recibió. Espalda arqueada y oscuridad.

Y ella.

 **.**

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Fue Katie el primer pensamiento que tuvo al despertar de la inconsciencia. Ni siquiera la cama de sábanas blancas y el gotero en su vena le llamaron la atención. Y es que era tan extraño, llevaba años sin saber nada de ella, sin saber nada de nadie de su antiguo equipo de quidditch. Ni de sus compañeros tampoco. Como mucho se carteaba con Percy una vez por mes.

Y eso le produjo una incómoda sensación de soledad.

—¡Ah, estás despierto!

Oliver miró a su agente con el ceño fruncido. Jasper Miller, edad desconocida, pelo rubio grasiento y sonrisa torcida.

—¿Cómo está mi estrella? —Oliver sólo gruñó—. ¡Menuda torta te diste en el partido! ¡Si no fuera por los hechizos de seguridad te habrías roto como una tortilla de diez huevos! ¡Y aún así perdiste el conocimiento! Pero el medimago me ha dicho que sólo es una leve contusión, muchacho.

—¿Ganamos?

—¿Eh? Ah, no. Bueno, sacaron a tu sustituto y el chico se acojonó, ¡ja! ¡No es fácil sustituir a alguien con tanto talento!

—Jason, para de lamerme el culo. Me cansa —Jason soltó una carcajada estridente y aguda. Oliver sintió ganas de vomitar.

—¡Qué gracioso es mi chico! —afirmó, dando un pequeño saltito. Entonces miró a los lados y se acercó, poniéndose más serio—. He hablado con los patrocinadores y quieren que sigas en la temporada. Ha sido duro, el capitán quería echarte por imbécil.

Oliver pensó para sí como su famoso capitán no sabía hacer bien ni un _accio_. Pero se lo calló.

—¡Tranquilo, está todo resuelto! —Oliver se hundió más en su almohada—. Te han dado unos días para recuperarte, genial, ¿no?

—Maravilloso —replicó, irónico.

—¡Lo es! —algo pegó un zumbido y Jason sacó su móvil. Oliver también tenía uno, le habían obligado a tenerlo, pero nunca lo llevaba consigo—. Son los patrocinadores —informó, guiñándole un ojo—. Será mejor que conteste. Bueno, chico, ¡nos vemos en unos días! ¡No hagas ninguna barbaridad!

Dicho esto se alejó en zancadas, con su estridente voz reverberando por los pasillos. Oliver exhaló un hondo suspiro y miró al reloj. Las siete y media.

Se levantó y quitó la vía. Ahogó un quejido cuando la aguja salió y comenzó a vestirse. No sabía cómo, pero quería encontrarla.

Y quizá el Callejón Diagón era un buen punto de partida

 **.**

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Pasear por el Callejón a horas tan tempranas era un tanto agradable. No había mucha gente, por lo que no había empujones ni pisotones; y el olor de los bares y tiendas de comida era dulce y acogedor.

Todo esto le traía recuerdos de sus años más jóvenes, cuando tenía que prepararse para un nuevo año en Hogwarts. No se acordaba de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

—¿Oliver Wood?

Escuchar su nombre hizo que se detuviera. No sería la primera vez que lo llamaban para un autógrafo o similar, pero no estaba de buen humor. Intentó componer una sonrisa al girarse, pero nunca esperó encontrarse con ella.

—¿Leanne?

—¡Hola! —saludó ella. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una redecilla de trabajo, y la bata rezaba: " _La Botica de Slug & Jigger_". En sus manos llevaba una caja llena de frascos vacios—. Vaya, hace eones que no te veo. ¿Sigues siendo jugador de los Puddlemere United?

Olive asintió, aún sorprendido.

—Me alegro.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. En seguida se avergonzó por lo estúpida que era la pregunta. Leanne sonrió—. Digo que, bueno, creía que querías ser periodista.

—Oh, no he abandonado ese sueño. Es sólo que estoy ahorrando para irme a Nueva York, ¿sabes? Y el trabajo me viene bien —concedió, dejando la caja a un lado de la calle. Se limpió las manos en la bata y volvió a sonreírle—. ¿Y tú?

Oliver se metió las manos en los bolsillos, algo incómodo.

—Busco a... —tragó. Leanne era la mejor amiga de Katie; podría saber donde estaba. Pero haría preguntas, y Oliver no estaba seguro de saber las respuestas—. Busco un café caliente.

—Bueno, en la cafetería de la esquina hacen muy buen café, aunque es un poco caro. O eso me dijo Katie.

—¿En serio? —Leanne le miró, curiosa—. Es que... Hace mucho que no veo a Katie. Bueno, a ninguno del equipo, la verdad.

Leanne soltó una carcajada.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende —Oliver se sonrojó un poco—. Bueno, pues ella trabaja ahí. Si quieres romper esa racha ve a visitarla.

La última sonrisa que Leanne le dirigió fue un poco distinta, un poco más pícara, y eso puso muy nervioso a Oliver. Ambos se despidieron y él siguió caminando hacia la supuesta cafetería.

Era un local pequeño, al final de la calle. Con cortinas de estampado y mesas de distintos tamaños y colores. Olía muy bien, y había fotografías mágicas en las paredes, así como pinturas. En la barra, las pizarras cambiaban mágicamente de menús y ofertas cada poco.

Oliver se sentó en una de las mesas con el corazón en el puño.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

—¿Qué vas a querer tomar?

Pegó un respingo y miró a la camarera. No era ella, soltó un suspiro. La chica parecía sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

—Un café con leche y un zumo de calabaza —La chica asintió y se marchó. Aparte de a ella y un chico en la barra no había nadie más. Claro que era un poco pronto.

El café llegó a los cinco minutos, humeante y con una decoración floral en la espuma. El zumo, de color brillante, estaba en un vaso de tubo con dibujos de espirales.

Oliver esperó, sin saber muy bien qué iba a hacer ahora. Después de acabarse el café pidió otro, y luego otro más. El zumo no lo repitió, no estaba muy bueno. Cuando dieron las doce pidió un emparedado y esperó.

Afuera la calle se iba llenando de gente y el murmullo general se colaba cada vez que un cliente abría la puerta de la cafetería. Dieron las dos y media, y Oliver fue a pagar.

Lo había intentado y, de todas maneras, no podía pasarse el día ahí metido. Los camareros ya comenzaban a mirarlo mal. Dejó las vueltas sobre la mesa como propina y se dirigió a la puerta.

No esperó que alguien justo la abriera, y que dicha persona le diera un buen cabezazo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, adolorido.

—¡Joder qué daño! —gruñó el atacante. Oliver estuvo a punto de mandarle a la mierda cuando lo vio. _La_ vio, más bien. Katie tardó unos segundos en reconocerle, se llevó las manos a la boca y le abrazó. Oliver se tensó al instante—. ¡Por Merlín! —Katie se apartó, aún sonriendo—. ¡Pensaba que te habías roto algo!

—¿Eh?

—¡La caída! Ya sabes, la del partido.

—Ah.

—¿Tan elocuente como siempre? —Oliver frunció el ceño—. Bueno da igual, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Pues yo...

—¡Katie, te llama la jefa!

—Mierda —gruñó, miró a su compañera y le asintió con la cabeza—. Ahora tengo que trabajar, pero tengo un descanso a las seis, ¿nos vemos entonces? ¿Sí? ¡Genial!

Oliver ni tuvo tiempo de contestar, y ella ya se había ido hacia la barra. La miró una última vez. Sonrió, aunque de eso no se dio cuenta, y salió a las calles.

 **.**

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Katie alternó la mirada entre el helado, de pistacho con galleta de canela, que sujetaba Oliver y su cara de satisfacción. Tomó una cucharada del suyo, rojo frambuesa, y sonrió.

—¿Cuánto hace que no comes uno?

Oliver cogió una servilleta del servilletero y se limpió la boca. La doble "F" se manchó de verde.

—Mucho. Demasiado. Nuestro capitán nos prohíbe comer dulces, dice que ralentizan los reflejos y no sé que más gilipolleces.

—Menudo capullo.

—Lo es.

Las terrazas estaban a rebosar y hacía un clima no muy cálido, ideal para deambular por el Callejón. Katie seguía con su uniforme de trabajo, lleno de viejos lamparones.

—¿Y qué? ¿Cómo te va la vida?

—Meh.

—¿Meh? —Oliver sonrió, juguetón—. ¿Qué le ha pasado al mejor guardián que ha tenido el Puddlemere United en años? ¡Si la crítica te adora!

—Pues dejará de hacerlo porque dimito. No sé para qué me metí en ese equipo en primer lugar.

Katie guardó silencio. Mirada intensa y labios cerrados.

—¿Qué? —inquirió él, aún sonriente.

—Nada, es que... —titubeó. Hundió la cucharilla de plástico en el helado y se cruzó de brazos—. Pensaba que era tu sueño.

—Ya —Oliver jugueteó con su tarrina, ya vacía—. Yo también.

—Pues te lo estás tomando muy bien.

—Más quisiera, estoy muy amargado.

—Siempre has sido un amargado. No, no me mires así, es cierto —Oliver soltó un gruñido—. Me acuerdo que en tu último año de Hogwarts nos metías una caña increíble. La pobre Demelza vomitaba en todos los entrenamientos.

Oliver abrió la boca , pero en seguida la cerró, algo avergonzado.

—¿Tan horrible era?

Katie se encogió de hombros. Eso le hizo sentirse terriblemente mal.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Mirar a Katie, el pelo desordenado, las pestañas largas y el porte descuidado, le hizo sonreír.

—Por primera vez en mi vida, no lo sé. Pero no pienso volver al equipo. Y despediré a mi agente, valiente cabronazo.

Katie rió y él no pudo sino contagiarse. Los restos de helado y su presencia le habían dejado un rastro dulce del que no quería desprenderse.

—Se acaba mi descanso.

—Te acompaño.

Apenas estaban a unos minutos de distancia, pero ella no quiso hacerle cambiar de opinión. Entre el gentío y los empujones, Oliver podía sentir el calor que Katie irradiaba.

Y por una vez no le importó que lo pisaran o golpearan al pasar. Katie se reía cada vez que él hacía una mueca y sólo con eso parecía merecer la pena. Cuando llegaron a la pequeña cafetería, Oliver tuvo miedo.

Verdadero miedo.

Y verla caminar hacia la puerta, alejándose, le provocó una densa congoja. Tragó, contrariado.

—Sabes, creo que ya intuía que ibas a abandonar el equipo —Oliver la miró, sorprendido—. Nunca te vi tan feliz sobre una escoba como cuando nos dirigías y ganábamos. No te enfades pero no tienes madera de jugador, la tienes de entrenador. No está hecho para recibir órdenes.

Oliver la miró por un instante. Acabó por soltar una carcajada.

—Sabes, ya sé por qué tenía tantas ganas verte.

—¿No era porque me echabas de menos?

—No especialmente, eras una pesada—Katie hizo un mohín—. No, tú siempre fuiste la única que quiso enseñarme a vivir la vida más allá de los premios y condecoraciones.

Katie no dijo nada, aunque sonreía.

—Y me dolió muchas veces pero, tenías razón. La sigues teniendo.

—¿Nada de quidditch profesional, entonces?

—Ya veremos.

—Podrías volver a Hogwarts, dicen que Hooch quiere jubilarse. No, no digas nada, eres demasiado impulsivo y me dirás que no. Podemos hablarlo mañana... ¿a las seis en Florean? Es hora de que recuperes tu tiempo en helados.

Oliver sólo pudo asentir.

Una última sonrisa cómplice y ella desapareció tras la puerta. Oliver aún permaneció quieto unos segundos, incapaz de moverse.

Y la gente le empujó y pisoteó para que se apartara, pero le dio igual. Con dolor de mejillas, ánimo alto, un plan para mañana y un posible futuro, caminó hacia la salida.

Contento por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


End file.
